marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Surke Dilah'm (Earth-616)
Surke Dilah'm is the son of Namor. He has a form of regressive atavism. But, he is royalty and as such was already very powerful before his unique atavism started to regress. History Surke Dilah'm was born nineteen years ago in Atlantis. Immediately it was noticed he had sharp shark-like teeth, shark-like eyes, and gills on both his cheeks and shoulders. Leading some to believe he was a demon, but this was clarified by Professor Charles Xavier saying he has a form of regressive atavism. Professor X hypothesized that Surke would continue to morph more into a shark-like humanoid, like Wolverine would do as a beast-like humanoid. So when he reached adulthood his body stared to bulk up for no apparent reason. When he turned nineteen his face became more shark-like in appearance and his eyes changed to yellow. Currently his body has became more shark-like, and muscular. His father is currently trying to find a cure to Surke's unique condition. Power Level Physical Originally Surke was comparable to Aquaman in physical capabilities, but over the years Surke's unique atavism has morphed him into the single strongest and most powerful Atlantean by far. Magical Surke is a master of Atlantean magic. He can use to to a variety of thing that only the most skilled of Atlanteans can do. Powers and Abilities Powers Atlantean Biological Adaption: The Atlanteans are an offshoot of humanity that is biologically adapted to the deep ocean environment. For most Atlanteans, this means that can breathe underwater, endure the pressures of the deep (among other adaptations), and can only spend a very limited time out of water. He also possesses superhuman levels of strength, speed, endurance and durability, all by-products of his body being adapted to survive unprotected in the tremendous pressures of the ocean depths. Although other Atlanteans possess similar adaptations, Surke's royal lineage makes him a super-Atlantean as well as super-human, and as such he has greater physical capabilities than a typical Atlantean. *'Amphibious Nature:' Surke, as an Atlantean, and can therefore can breath underwater and on land. He can be immersed indefinitely without suffering any ill effects but being super-Atlantean due to his royal lineage, he can survive on land longer than an average Atlantean. This length can be extended by the humidity in the atmosphere but eventually prolonged dehydration will weaken him thus he must return to aquatic environment at various periods. *'Superhuman Strength:' Surke was originally superhumanly strong but his physical strength is greater than that of any member of his superhuman race. The exact level of his strength is dependent upon his physical contact with water and his strength diminishes slowly the longer he is out of contact with it. He has been seen casually lifting millions of tons without effort. Furthermore his physical prowess is so great that he has been referred to as one of the most powerful beings on the planet. *'Superhuman Durability:' The tissues of Surke's body was much harder and more resistant to physical injury than those of normal human beings and most other Atlanteans. Surke can withstand tremendous impact forces, high caliber bullets, falls from orbital heights, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, blows from powerful superhumans and powerful energy blasts without sustaining injury. **'Energy/Heat Resistance:' Surke was extremely resistant to energy/heat based attacks as he has with stood multiple blasts from Ocean Manster's magical bolts, and Black Manta's energy blasts. *'Superhuman Endurance:' Surke's advanced musculature produced considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of normal human beings, and most Atlanteans for that matter. At his peak, Surke could physically exert himself for at least more than 24 hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. Surke's stamina, much like his strength, steadily declined the longer he is out of contact with water and would diminish to the point where he only has slightly greater stamina than the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Speed:' Surke could run at just over a hundred mp/h but that speed decreases the longer he is out of water. **'Superhuman Swimming Speed:' Surke can swim at thousands of knots. *'Superhuman Agility:' Surke was able to do quintuple spinning drilling front flip with no problem at all. *'Extended Longevity:' Surke would have lived thousands of years before the signs of aging even begin to be physically noticeable. *'Enhanced Sight:' Originally, his ability to see in the murky depths of the ocean allows him exceptional night vision while on land. He has claimed that his eyes are adapted to see at 6,000 fathoms (or 36,000 feet below the surface of the water). *'Enhanced Hearing:' Was dozens of times more acute than human capacity. *'Enhanced Smell:' Was dozens of times more acute than human capacity.*Superhuman Reflexes: Surke could react to entire salvos of torpedoes and send them all back to their point of origin. *'Marine Telepathy:' Surke had the power to communicate directly with sea life and has done so throughout all of his life. **'Access to the Clear:' Surke had the power to sense the primal emotions of aquatic creatures through "The Clear". The Clear seems to function as a universal consciousness of all sea life. Via it he could communicate or command sea life on the other side of the planet. He could see what they see and much more what he is only beginning to realize. He could also push his telepathic powers to reach out to the higher land creatures to find that element of their brains that was once an aquatic dwelling creature. This may account for Surke's facility with language. First Atavistic Mutation: After his first atavistic transformation, Surke gained muscle mass. In him gaining muscle mass, Surke gained massive amounts of strength, power, durability, speed and swimming speed, reflexes, agility, and became ageless. Second Atavistic Mutation: After his second atavistic transformation, Surke's eyes and face changed. In his eyes and face changing, Surke gained a large increase in sight, hearing, smell, an instant regeneration in the water and a very fast regeneration on land. Third Atavistic Mutation: After his third atavistic transformation, Surke's body changed to be more shark-like in appearance. In his body becoming more shark-like, Surke gained immense levels of strength, power, durability, speed and swimming speed, sight, hearing, smell, and his regeneration on land became much faster. Animal Mimicry: Surke has the ability to mimic the characteristics of all the undersea creatures. Some of the abilities he has demonstrated are; *'Lateral Lines (Hammerhead Shark):' Surke can detect subtle movement or vibrations around him, particularly underwater. *'Bio-Electricity (Electric Eel):' After absorbing energy Surke can produce bio-electricity. *'Sonar (Killer Whale):' Surke possesses a natural form of sonar. *'Buff-Up (Puffer Fish):' Surke can buff-up his body further to give himself a massive increase in strength, power, and durability. Magic: Surke has the ability to use advanced magic and can use it in conjunction with his forging skills to create very powerful enchanted weapons. With Atlantean magic Surke can control water in all it's forms, walk on water or up vertical surfaces, absorb an unlimited amount of energy, prolong his stay on land so he doesn't get weaker as fast, cancellation of other magic forces, teleport, create weapons of enormous power, and make up to ten duplicates of himself (these duplicates have exactly the same skill-level with the same equipment), etc., etc., etc.. Abilities Master Swimmer: Surke is definitely the worlds best swimmer. Indomitable Will: Surke has shown to have a powerful force of will. He does not back down from any foe, does not give into a fight and is willing to lay down his own life in defense of others. Master Combatant: Surke is a master of a variety of hand-to-hand combat skills. Surke is one of the most talented and ruthless warriors that has ever fought on Earth. *'Master Martial Artist:' Surke has created and perfected his own form of underwater martial arts, and is a master of various common martial arts, such as tae kwon do, wrestling and various others. *'Master Swordsman:' Surke is a master swordsman, capable of fighting evenly with beings like Dirke Odinson while in the water. Expert Strategist and Tactician: Surke is a very accomplished strategist and tactician. Master Torturer: Surke is well versed in the art of atlantean torture. Multilingual: Surke reads and speaks virtually every language on Earth. Strength Class 100+ Superhuman Strength: While Surke is in good/clean water he has immense physical strength capable of lifting millions of tons without effort. Furthermore his physical prowess is so great that he has been referred to as one of the most powerful beings on the planet. Class 75 - 100 Superhuman Strength: While at minimal level of strength due to him being out of water for an extended period of time he can only lift 100 tons with supreme effort. Weaknesses Water Deficiency: When not exposed to water, many of Surke’s physical attributes gradually decline and can reach a point where he possesses only a small fraction of his powers. Surke's strength, stamina, and durability are affected most and, at their minimum known level, are much closer to the levels possessed by the vast majority of other Atlanteans. Renewed exposure to water will immediately restore his abilities. Oxygen Imbalance: Surke has demonstrated a vulnerability to oxygen imbalance when remaining too long in either water or air, resulting in manic-depressive mood swings. Surke is believed to be in the midst of an imbalance during the times in which he becomes angry very easily, which he is well known for, and is unable to think clearly and logically. He can prevent this imbalance, however, by dividing his time between the two atmospheres. He has occasionally used scientific or magical means to regulate his oxygen levels. With the imbalance properly controlled, Surke has shown himself to be a much more capable leader and generally much easier to be in contact with. Pollution: If Surke is immersed in or exposed to polluted water, it can have a negative effect both on his physiology and the efficiency of his physical attributes. Paraphernalia Weapons Samehada: As the blade is made up of scales, it inflicts injuries through shredding or shaving what it comes into contact with, rather than just cutting the object in question. This flaying effect is similar to a shark's skin, hence the sword's name. While it ordinarily remains rigid, Samehada's hilt is able to stretch and bend to great extent, allowing the weapon to be used like a flail. Samehada has the unique ability to drain the targets physical energy allowing it to drastically weaken an opponent, and when it does this it feeds it back into Surke's stamina. Equipment None Transportation None See Also *Clash Galanthor (Earth-616) *Grimm D. Reaper (Earth-616) *Mafistorama (Earth-616) *Dino-Syd (Earth-616) *Ideal (Earth-616) *Heraklaus (Earth-616) *Dirke Odinson (Earth-616) *Siferris Odinson (Earth-616) *Dirmeilius Thorson (Earth-616) *Davis Bloome (Earth-616) *Lucas Bishop (Earth-616)